dangerous in luv
by paturakennehikarikawaii
Summary: one day naruto confessed his love to hinata and they thought things would be happy, but whena certainblonde bich gets in teh way of their happiness wut will they dp? naruhina, sasusaku, gaamatsu, nejitenten, shikateam
1. Chapter 1

i liek naruhina so i decided to write this. if ur an ino fan then dont read this but ino fans are retarded neway so u shouldnt be here!

* * *

one day hinata was walking from a mission. kiba had just sezzually harased her again, but it was okay becuz she used her byakugon to kill him and when shino cried, sje killed him too. she was about to go home withen she heard a voice and saw some sexy blonde hair. NARUTO-KUN she thought and walked after him. hinata? he asked, turning around. h-hi naruto-kun, she whispered. hi hinata-chan. i....i really like you. do u want to b my girlfriend? he asked. hinata smiled and said yes. they made out for a few hours then killed ino becuz she was trying to steal sasuke from sakura and since naruto was over her, he wanted his best friend to be happu with her. and then they all lived happily ever after...or so they thought!

* * *

review and ill write what happens there will be gaamatsu nejiten and shikatema too.


	2. Chapter 2

i liek naruhina so i decided to write this. if ur an ino fan then dont read this but ino fans are retarded neway so u shouldnt be here!

* * *

one day hinata was walking from a mission. kiba had just sezzually harased her again, but it was okay becuz she used her byakugon to kill him and when shino cried, sje killed him too. she was about to go home withen she heard a voice and saw some sexy blonde hair. NARUTO-KUN she thought and walked after him. hinata? he asked, turning around. h-hi naruto-kun, she whispered. hi hinata-chan. i....i really like you. do u want to b my girlfriend? he asked. hinata smiled and said yes. they made out for a few hours then killed ino becuz she was trying to steal sasuke from sakura and since naruto was over her, he wanted his best friend to be happu with her. and then they all lived happily ever after...or so they thought!

* * *

review and ill write what happens there will be gaamatsu nejiten and shikatema too.


	3. Chapter 3

i wrote a new naruhina chapter. thengs get actionay in thi one.

* * *

  
one day naruto woke up and hinat was n bed wiff him cuz they had ben having sezz again bcause they were really in love. but then whe he saw her eyes, he saw they were a poop blue so h pulled athe wigs off an d it was inobitxch! ino u bitch im going to gill you! naruto scremeed where is hinata???? i hav her were ull never find her inobitch said and jst as narutu was bout to tack her the fatass chuji jumed in front of him and pushed him down. ull never finbd huibatarard now! they screamed disapearing. oh no! my hinata! narudoki shouted. this means ill have to save her!

* * *

  
next time naruto will form a team to save hinata!


	4. Chapter 4

se sum people do like mah stru so stop falming me. now u scan c how narudo sartz to save hinata.

* * *

  
guys i said after i gt saske, sakura, kiba, shino, shikamaru, yrntrn, nedji, and reek loo togetyher, i said we have to save hianta ino bitch took her and chiji is helping. shkamaru sai i always knew they were bad i jst pretended to bye nice even tho i hate both of then. anywya lets save gunata. yeah kiba shoiuted because i want to reap hr sumtime soon! i growled and then we all killed him and shno cried so we kille hiim too. sakura and asuke both told us that inobitch tried to stp them from getting together 2 and then they ripd off each others clothes and started having sezz on the floor. we wtched and it wuz so hot thatr we all started mstbtng, then neji and tnetne couldnt take it onymore. tenten i luv you neji said i love you too neji so they started having sezz too, and reek loo tried to get with sakura but me and shikamaru killed himm and jacked off to the hot sezz bellow us. after everypne ws done weeee dcidded we needed garara, temari, and kunkaro to hlp us so we started out to kumokagakura.

* * *

  
yay smezzy gaaras gonna be there and matsuri and temari nad kunkaro. see im not stupid cuz i know the name of the sand village. yay for kumokagakura!


End file.
